This disclosure relates to backpanel connector systems, structures and methods for providing closer control of connector impedance and cross talk among high frequency communication signals carried over densely packed signal lines.
More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the use of grounded conductive paths to shield adjacent signals, or differential signal pairs, from one another at the backplane of, for example, a switch, a router, access server and other network communication system devices involved with transferring voice, video and other forms of data at a gigabit per second (Gb/s) and higher data rates between user and provider sites.
The increasingly stringent requirements for higher system bandwidth necessitate closer control of connector impedance and suppression of crosstalk to preserve the integrity of network information. These requirements have been met earlier with strategically positioned stamped and formed metal ground shields that separate single signal communication lines, or differential signal line pairs, from other signal lines/line pairs and provide a return path to ground. An example of such ground shields is in U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,926. However, these spaced ground shields can be cumbersome, expensive and, more importantly, may not provide adequate shielding and grounding for future systems having substantially higher line densities and carrying signals at substantially higher data rates. An example of an earlier developed backpanel connector using the aforementioned metal ground shielding includes the METRAL(copyright) 3000 Series 2 mm backpanel connector systems available from FCI USA, Inc. Information about a METPAL(copyright) 3000 connector is available from FCI USA, Inc. in a brochure identified by part number 950534-008 and dated Aug. 8, 2000. Another earlier development of connectors using metallized plastic connector housings includes a shielded connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,871.
The shortcomings of earlier developed connectors employing multiple, metal conductive shields to electrically isolate single data signal lines or differential pair data signal lines from other single lines or differential pairs of lines are overcome with the new and improved connector disclosed herein.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an electrical connector is provided. The electrical connector has a housing. Signal contacts and ground contacts are secured to the housing. A portion of the housing is metallized to connect the ground contacts electrically and to shield the signal contacts.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a backplane receptacle connector is provided. The backplane receptacle connector has an exterior housing. A plurality of sub-assemblies are arranged within the exterior housing. Each sub-assembly has a housing. Signal contacts and ground contacts are secured to the housing. A portion of each of the housings are metallized to connect the ground contacts electrically and to shield the signal contacts.
In accordance with a method of the present invention, a method of shielding a connector is provided having a first step of providing a housing with contacts secured thereto. Another step of metallizing a portion of the housing to connect the contacts electrically is then provided.